My Time in Unova
by Prince Aurora The Vaporeon
Summary: Jayden decided to become a pokemon trainer and travel the world to study all kinds of pokemon but little did he know there is people watching him warning this will have lots of lemon if you don't like it then don't read it and this is a moemon story I hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My Time in Unova

By Prince Aurora The Vaporeon

I looked at my clock groggily and noticed it was 1:00 pm. "Damn it!" was the only thing I could only say and I wondered why the fuck Mom didn't wake me up. I got up and put my normal clothes on which were a black shirt which had a skull design on the back, blue jeans with a chain on it, and my black sports shoes. "MOM!" I shouted.

"What is it?" my mom said a little worried.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up today? It is the day I get a pokémon!" I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I forgot," Mom said. "Well go to Professor Juniper to see if she still got anymore starter pokémon…"

"Well okay. I will see later then," I said running downstairs and slamming the front door behind me.

I ran to Professor Juniper's lab and was out of breath when I finally made it to her lab.

"Welcome to Professor Juniper's laboratory. I assume you are Jayden, am I right?" one of the scientist asked me as I came in.

"Yes that's me. I'm sorry for coming late you. See, I stayed up all night studying the Unova starters and I think I know what I'm going to get," I said putting a grin on my face.

"It's fine some trainers are like you excited to explore this pokémon world and catch different kinds of pokémon and battle the gyms and elite four and then possibly becoming Unova's new champion," the scientist said.

Professor Juniper came from the back of the lab and she put three pokéballs into the table and she saw me.

"Oh, hello. You're late Jayden. I expected nothing you were always the late kind of person," Professor Juniper said sighing.

"Ah I'm sorry Professor. I swear I didn't mean to keep you waiting and I don't wanna waste your time so let's get this over with already," I said as I walked up to the table.

Professor Juniper let the three pokémons out. One was an oshawott. she was a petite size she was an B cup she had an blue dress on, blue hair put into two pig tails, and black heels on.

The second pokémon was a tepig who was bigger in size then the oshawott. The tepig was a C cup who had black short hair with an orange zipped up jacket and shorts on which showed her nice ass.

The last pokémon was snivy. She was taller and slender then oshawott and tepig. She had b cup, the same size of oshawott's breast, and she had long green hair which goes to her back. She was wearing a green sweater with yellow pants with a green snake on the left legging and she had yellow shoes.

"So Jayden. Which pokémon you want. Choose carefully," the professor said looking at me.

"I'm Flare. I will be the best pokémon I can be if you pick me," the little tepig said jumping in excitement.

"I'm Leaf I will be by your side and get you to the Pokémon League," the snivy said in a bored tone.

"I'm Aqua I want to protect the world from the bad trainers who abuse pokemons and have a chance to travel," the oshawott said in a serious tone.

"Damn. This is a hard choice but I think I choose you Aqua. I wanna give you a chance to travel." I said getting aqua pokeball.

"Good choice Jayden. Now here is your pokedex and you can leave now," Professor Juniper said giving me a pokedex.

I left the lab and stopped to see what kind of moves Aqua got.

"Okay let's see what level you are on Aqua." I then began to read aloud for Aqua:

 **Breed:** Oshawott

 **Type:** water

 **Level:** 16

 **Moves:** water gun, razor shell, aqua jet, quick attack

 **Oshawott are full of energy and love to fight and love to bond. They are very good in bed.**

"Wow. Aqua, you got some good moves," I said.

"Master can we bond now I'm really wet for your cock…" Aqua said in a very sexy voice.

"Not yet horny girl. We should return back to my house and my name is Jay."

We walked back to my home only to be greeted by my mother with a pokeball in her hands smirking at me.

"Jay, I got you a present," I tossed the pokeball to me and I caught it.

"Thank you mother you're the best I love you," I said smiling.

I threw the pokeball and a lilipup came out and she was very short. With her unblemished skin and innocent eyes, she could've just been born. She had brown hair which was sticking up, a purple shirt, and tan pants with tan shoes. It was likely that she was going to grow a lot soon as moemon do after they are born.

"Hello master my name is Bailey and I'm happy to serve you and be on your adventure across our fellow region." she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Bailey, and please don't call me Master, Bailey. just call me Jayden or Jay either one is fine."

Meanwhile, in the woods…

"No! go away. Please don't hurt me. I beg of you. I will do anything. Just don't hurt me," the first voice said.

"Give it to me. I need your powers. If you don't give it to me then I will just have to kill you," the second voice said.

"No! I cannot let my powers go into the wrong hands. Only a human with special abilities should use my powers," the first voice said.

"Too bad I guess I have to teach you a lesson. You little worthless bitch, I will make you regret saying no to me," the second voice said in anger.

"You will have to come and get me first you evil motherfucker!" the first voice yelled going deep into the woods.

"You bitch. when I get you I will murder you. I don't care if you're dead or not, you fucking whore," the second voice said going into the deep woods.

 **WHO COULD BE INTO THE WOODS AND WHAT IS THIS POWER IM PRINCE AURORA AND IM OUT GUYS CYA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. We are back for My Time in Unova and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this earlier. My grandma's and my aunt's birthday happened and my birthday is coming up but anyways enough with that. I hope you guys love Chapter 2**

Chapter Two

"I can't keep running forever I'm starting to get hungry and tired I need to find a place to rest and regain my strength," someone said.

This person ran and found a oran berry tree and grabbed a few oran berries and ate them and kept running the person didn't know how close he was from her so she didn't have time to rest but the oran berries gave her the strength she needed.

"I just need to find my way out of this forest and I will be okay I think," the person said.

She saw a clearing out the forest and she was happy to get out of it.

"Yes I think I lost-," the person said before getting slammed to the ground.

"Yes I finally found you your not getting away from me this time little cyndaquil," the man said.

The man stabbed her in her stomach she kicked him off before he dug the blade any deeper and she ran out of the forest and without looking she hit someone making them fall.

* * *

I was walking through the route looking for more trainers. I battled a few trainers one of the trainers gave her number. I kept hearing someone call for help but I assumed it was all in my head. e came into a stop when the voice kept getting louder and louder and then something crashed into me.

"Dammit that hurts. Hey, watch where you going. Saying excuse me is better than bumping into me," I said holding my head.

I looked up and saw the cyndaquil. She was hurt and badly bleeding she was pale as a ghost and she was about to pass out anytime now. I was scared and angry wanting to know who did this to her and why.

"Hey are you okay. I will take you to the professor before you lose too much blood. Here, I'll wrap something over it so it can stop the bleeding," I said ripping off my shirt and wrapping it tightly on her wound.

She screamed in pain and passed out I picked her up and left the route going to Professor Juniper's lab I thought I heard someone say stop but I didn't see anyone so I kept walking.

I picked up my speed and I finally made it to Professor Juniper's lab. I kicked her door down and ran to Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper you need to help this pokémon. She is badly wounded and she needs medical attention now!" I said worriedly.

The professor gasps and cleared her table and pushed me out of the lab as she worked. I heard her shouting at her workers and the screams of the poor cyndaquil.

"Whoever did this will pay for what they did. I will make sure of that the person should feel the exact pain of what that cyndaquil went through," I said as my blood boils in anger.

I grabbed Aqua's and Bailey's pokéballs from my belt and let them come out and looked at them and just sighed.

"What's wrong master you seem angry what happened?" aqua said yawning she clearly was sleep.

"Some asshole hurt a cyndaquil and he needs to pay for what he did," I said feeling a weird shock surging through my body but I ignore it.

"Some people of this world make me sick harming innocent pokemons what will they achieve doing this it makes no sense." Aqua said in disgust.

Bailey looked at me and aqua confused she didn't understand what we were talking about I knew soon she would find out about cruel pokemon trainers and how they treat they're pokemons.

After 4 hours Professor Juniper's lab doors finally open and I rushed in there to see if the cyndaquil was okay.

"Is she okay did you heal the wound, Professor Juniper?" I asked worried of the condition of the pokemon.

"She is okay Jay. No need to worry the wound wasn't deep but it was deep enough to have required stitches. Whoever did this to this poor pokémon needs to go to jail for a long time," Professor Juniper said taking the medical gloves off and throwing them away.

"Dammit I want to give this trainer a piece of my mind. He will regret this!" I shouted in anger making a tight fist making my palms bleed from my nails digging in them.

Professor Juniper hits me upside my head for digging my nails in my palms and she put some alcohol on it and wrapped it up.

"She appeared to be wild, Jay. I think you should catch her since you saved her it's the best thing to do." Professor Juniper said opening the door where the cyndaquil is at.

The cyndaquil looked at me in shocked like I had something about me that was amazing to her.

"Y-you're the one who is supposed to be…forget it," The cyndaquil said quietly holding the stomach.

"Uh okay well I hope you are feeling better. You scared me. Who did that to you?" I said looking at her carefully.

"A trainer… he was following me because I got….don't worry he should be here he could've followed you here." As soon she said that a trainer with torn and ragged clothes with dirty blond hair he kicked the door down and glared at me.

"You! You're the one who took the cyndaquil. Now, I finally found her and I can finish my job but first I'm going to take you down," the trainer said with a smug look and sent out a luxio.

The luxio seem bored and ready to shed blood. I felt bad for his pokemons. He made them like hurting other peoples and pokemons. I had to stop this.

"C'mon Bailey. we can take them on. I know u can do it," I said with courage and Bailey nodded at me.

"Okay Bailey. Use scratch and dodge that luxio attack," I said.

Bailey scratched the luxio and the luxio used bite but Bailey got out the way then used take down on the luxio making it stagger a little.

"Alright, Bailey! Now finish him off with ice fang." I said.

Bailey fangs were empowered by ice and she bit down into the luxio side making him howl in pain and he fainted.

I grabbed the trainer and slammed him to the ground then stared to choke him but Professor Juniper got me off of him and I gave him a cold look.

"You better get out of here before I make you wish you were dead pathetic wannabe trainer," I said coldly.

He grabbed his luxio and ran out of the lab and disappeared before he left he said he would get his revenge I really didn't believe him.

"May I join you in your journey, Mister? I would be safer with you," the cyndaquil said jumping into my lap hugging and kissing me.

"Sure and my name is Jay. Please don't call me Mister. It makes me feel old," I pouted.

I grabbed a pokeball and threw it at her and she went in becoming my new partner in this journey as well as my third pokémon.

I let her out of the pokéball and smiled at her as she jumped in glee.

"How about a name? Does crimson sounds nice because I think it fits you," I said happily.

"Crimson sounds nice. I think it's I like it. Thank you, Jay." Crimson blushed at her new name.

We helped Professor Juniper put the door back up and we made our way to my house.

 **There is chapter two guys. I hope u enjoyed it. I'm prince and I'm out :D**


End file.
